New Ministry Law
by heavensent30
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I had originally posted this under another Author name, but Fanfic won't allow me back in, So I created another name, and am reposting with New name, a few changes and more story. Enjoy.   I cannot finish this story, if you would like to take the idea and go with it, feel free! I just dont have the time, I sincerely apologize!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, that greatness belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I also make no money from this, if I did it wouldn't be on fanfic. :-) Just borrowing her characters for my own crazy madness.

I just want to say that FanFic won't allow me back into my original name that this story was posted on. Therefore I had to create a new one and re-post from there. Some changes have been made, and hopefully all errors fixed.

Summary: Draco and Hermione are of course Head Boy/Girl. The marriage law is enforced. Whatever will happen? Well its a Dramione. So, Duh! Oh, and yes I know some things in this story are not JK correct, but it's my fanfic and I will change what I like. Thank you.

Chapter 1:

She was walking up the isle of the train. Having walked with Harry and Ron to the compartment they usually shared, but she had to meet the Head Boy, and Prefects for a quick meeting in the Head Compartment. She still didn't know who was to be Head Boy this year. Extremely curious who it would be. She figured it would be Harry, but suprisingly it wasn't. Which suited him just fine. His exact words were, "TO much attention."

She got to the door the Head Compartment, and surprised it was empty.

The didn't have much time to get this meeting underway. She made herself comfortable on the long cushioned seat, and decided to read. Of course it was her favorite book, 'Hogwarts A History'. She heard the door slide back and looked up to see who it was.

The prefects started piling in. They were all chatting amongst themselves. There were eight. Two from each house. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and the other three Hermoine couldn't recall their names.

"Well we are just waiting for the Head Boy, and then we will get the meeting underway." Hermione said once everyone had settled into their seats. "Anyone know who this years Boy is?"

Pansy sneered at her, "Yes, aren't you aware?"

"Well obviously I'm not Parkinson or I wouldn't have asked." Hermione rolled her eyes. Man she really was thick.

About that time he walked in. None other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"Asked what Granger?" He said sounding surprisingly chipper and nice. Well theres a different Malfoy.

She turned and saw who had spoke and was shocked. His normal slicked back hair was not at all slick, slightly longer than normal and hung over one eye. He was taller, and she hated to admit it, but gorgeous.

"No need to stare, or can you not confunded by simple English?" Pansy said hatefully.

This brought her out of her shock. "Just a bit surprised Malfoy was made Head Boy, that's all."

"No need to be shocked Granger, I'm just as smart as you." Was it just her or was he being nice to her. And if he is why? This is unusual.

She decided to be nice back. Maybe she could make it through her last year at Hogwarts without constantly bickering. "I'm aware of that, thank you. I just well- I figured- nevermind it doesn't matter. We need to get underway. We will be arriving soon."

She turned back to the Prefects, who were all staring shocked at the exchange between the two.

"Well, since we are all aware of who is Prefect and Head this year, we just needed to get together and set the basics. Our first few days at Hogwarts we will have time to adjust to being back. However in that time Malfoy and I will have time to get the patrol lists together. We will need copies of everyone's schedule, those of you who play Quidditch need to see your team captain for practice times when they start. We will incorporate those into the schedule as well." Hermione explained.

"Well put Granger. However, some of you have been through this before and those who haven't. We will be letting you know when we will be having our orientation to Prefect meeting. At that time you will get the rules of which to abide, as well as House points. When to take them away, for what reasons, and what constitutes as more stern removal." Malfoy continued for her.

_Its wierd, like he's reading my mind_. Thought Hermione.

She was going to continue in much the same matter Draco had for her.

"Well since that's about the basis of our initial first meeting, if Granger has nothing to add we will let you rejoin your friends." Malfoy finished.

She smiled at them, "Not much just one more thing. Of course you are all aware but you are required the first day to show first years to the dorms. Please be curtious and help them to adjust this week. Its the reason we were choosen for this. Thank you all, enjoy the feast when we get there."

"Best get going everyone we will be arriving soon." This from Ginny.

Everyone started filing out of the compartment. She was waiting for them to leave so she could retrieve her book.

Expecting the compartment to be empty, she was surprised when she turned around. Malfoy was standing there looking at her with and expectant look.

"Was there something else?" She was trying hard to be polite. This was after all Draco Malfoy.

He smirked. Although it seemed something was missing from it. It wasn't quite as hard as ususal.

"No, not really. I was just going to say I'm going to try to be as polite as possible this year. I will not apologize for the past. But we were made Heads for a reason, so we might as well try to get on this year." He said with a haughty air.

"I agree, Malfoy. I won't apologize either, but not having to deal with being intentionally prevoked all year will make things less stressful. Thank you." Hermione replied.

Draco nodded his head once, and turned to leave the compartment. Leaving Hermione to muse in his wake. What happened to him this summer?

They were all seated in the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony over. McGonagall had approached the podium, once again warning first years about the Forbidden Forest, and the like.

"- and now that the initial things are taken care of, I have a final announcement." She said this with such authority everyone stopped their feasting and turned to listen intently.

"Most of you know that the Ministry has been considering incorporating the Marriage Law due to so many losses of wizards and witches during the war. They made a decision earlier and it is my duty to let you all know that had been determined best for the Wizarding World."

Many gasps of shock and horror spread throughout the Hall.

"Yes I know there are many of you who aren't happy about this, but it is now a law, and must be enforced. If you decide not to follow the law made, you are to turn in your wand and live in the muggle world. Now instead of having all the wizards and witches roaming around trying to find someone in which to marry, the ministry has also decided to do that as well."

This really cause an uproar. No one was about to let the ministry determine who they were going to marry. That was just no fair.

"However, unfair you may think this, all sixth and seventh years will conduct a test in potions under the supervision of Professor Slughorn. If you need help in order to do it correctly he will assist you. He will instruct you on how to make it, and what results you should expect. Now with that said please continue to enjoy the feast and again Welcome to Hogwarts, and for those of you returning Welcome Back."

With that McGonagall walked back to her seat amongst the professors. She had decided not to hire a new tranfiguration teacher. She would keep that spot as well as being Headmaster.

Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry. Ron was of course complaining it was unfair, and Harry was agreeing with him, but he didn't look at all worried.

"Harry, you seem more relaxed at the news then the rest of us. Are you not worried?" Hermione asked.

He just smiled at her and replied as calmly as he seemed, "No Hermione, I'm really not worried. The need for the law is understandable, however if I find I cannot get along with the person I am paired with, I will simply go back to being a muggle. I lived the first eleven years of my life with no knowledge of magic. I would be fine. Don't get me wrong, I would dearly miss it, but I could cope."

Hermione agreed, and let him know by smiling and nodding her head.

Well, so much for having a quiet year at Hogwarts.

Well the first day back had proved uneventful. Hermione and Draco had their own rooms amongst their Houses. This was because they would need the peice and quiet without sharing a space with others. Benefit of Heads. And Hermione had been making use of hers. She was putting together a sort of chart for the Patrol Rounds. She was almost complete, all that was left was for her and Draco to incorporate the schedules and put the chart together.

McGonagall had prided her on the idea, and said when she and Draco had it complete she would make magical copies for each Prefect as well as Draco, Hermione, the teachers, and herself.

She wasn't without school work, but being as she was 'Hermione' she had it complete. It was light seeing as how it was only the first day. And everyone makes fun of her for studying to much. Their meeting with the Prefects was set day after tomorrow, so she and Draco could finish it tomorrow and have the copies for them at that time.

What she was really dreading was Potions tomorrow morning. They were to brew their mating potion as everyone had started to call it. She was scared of whom she would be matched.

She decided to take a quick shower and then head to bed. She was feeling tired.

Ok guys. End chapter 1. Let me know what you think. I love reviews and they help me to update sooner. :-) Flames welcome as well. Talk to me people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just borrowing from the lovely JK Rowling.

I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. It helps me to keep things moving.

Chapter 2:

She awoke early, having went to bed early. She washed her hair, applied a few spells to make it tame and flow in waves, and got dressed. She straightened up around her room, and decided it was late enough to head to breakfast without seeming over excited. But inside she was twisted in knots. She was literally terrified of who she would be matched with.

She got to the Great Hall, and was surpised to see Harry was up and already at breakfast.

"Morning Harry." She sat across from him, and tried her best to smile, but was sure it came out a grimace.

Harry chuckled, and shook his head, "Morning 'Mione, and stop worrying." When she opened her mouth to say something he kept talking. "Don't try to say you aren't, you are up earlier than usual, and instead of smiling at me, well nevermind. Just stop worrying. Whats the worst that could happen? You get paired with Crabbe or Goyle?"

With that Hermione had to laugh, Harry always knew how to make her feel better. And surprisingly she felt the tension she was feeling, subside just a bit.

"I suppose you're right. That's about the worst it could be." She replied to him.

And with that they enjoyed their breakfast. They were eventually joined by Ron and Ginny. Both liked sleeping in whenever possible.

Conversations were heard all over the Great Hall, everyone was aware they would be doing their potions either today or the next, and everyone was nervous and excited.

When it neared time for them to go to their first class, Advanced Potions, Hermione let them know.

"Sorry to ruin breakfast boys, but we need to be off. Potions will be starting soon." Both Ron and Harry groaned but dutifully got up and followed Hermione, down stairs to the dungeon. Which has surprisingly got more cheerful since the former teachers reign.

When everyone was seated and quiet, Professor Slughorn spoke.

"As you all know today we will be brewing the potion to find your magical mate. Please ask for help, if you so need it. Any mistakes and the potion will not work and you will have to start over. If you fail to brew it correctly after the repeat, I will be having tutorial instruction every night this week. It has to be brewed specifically by the person to be matched or it doesn't work. No one can brew it for you. Now let's set to work, when it is complete, let me know and I will give you the specific parchment for you to place five drops of the potion onto. After this the name of your betrothed will appear."

With a flick of his wand the potion instructions appeared on the blackboard.

Everyone set to work. The tension in the air was so thick you could slice through it with a knife. Hermione was of course working at a table with Harry and Ron. Ron was still complaining that he didn't like that the Ministry had taken it upon themselves to force them into a relationship with someone they possibly hated.

"Ronald will you stop it." Hermione hissed. It was more of a demand then a question. "This is something we have all got to do regardless of whether or not we want to. So, stop whining and get to work. Maybe if you concentrate you won't need any help from Professor Slughorn."

"Blimey Hermione, I didn't realize I was irritating you. Sorry." Ron had the nerve to try to look apologetic. He didn't quite pull it off.

Harry just laughed quietly and went about his potion.

Everyone was working diligently, not many conversations were being held. Most everyone wanted to get the potion correct the first time. The faster they knew who they were matched with, the sooner they could decide what to do.

Hermione had completed the potion, as well as Harry. Ron was still working on his. Hermione feared he had messed it up. But she raised her hand and the Professor came over to be sure it was brewed correctly.

"Well Miss Granger, you have as always completed it correctly, and in good time too. No surprise there. I'll just check a few others and be back with the required parchment." He stopped examined Harry's and found his to be correct as well. Moving about a few others had completed theres. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and surprisingly Neville Longbottom. Everyone so far had brewed their's correctly.

Professor Slughorn drew attention back to him at the front of the class. "Excuse me for just a moment students. I told you at the start of class you would place five drops of potion onto the parchment, I am about to give it to those of you who have finished. Along with the parchment, I will give you each a special dropper. You will extract the potion from your couldren, and slowly one drop at a time put it on the parchment. As you will see when I give it to you, the parchment is specifically labeled where each drop should be. Please do not do it haphazardly. It makes all the difference, as anything to do with potions does."

With that, he began passing out the items required.

When he reached Hermione and Harry, Ron had finished his potion. Slughorn checked it, deemed that it had been done correctly. He gave all three of them the special parchment and droppers, walking away to finish rounds about class.

"Well I say we do it all together. That way when we each get our matches it will be at the same time." Hermione said smartly.

Both Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

When the three just stood there looking at each other with a bit of fright and worry, Harry said, "Well, no use lollygagging about it. Let's get it over with."

And so they did.

Each extracted a portion of their potion into the dropper, and slowly one drop at a time, put a drop in each labeled section of parchment as directed.

They all three stopped and looked at each other before placing the fifth drop.

"This is nuts, just do it already." Said Ron. Surprising Hermione and Harry.

And they did.

They each watched their own piece of parchment, nervously awaiting for something to happen.

Ron's was the first to show signs of change.

"What's this? I think mines working." Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione were beginning to feel upset nothing had happened on their's yet.

They stood watching as letters began to form on Ron's parchment. First they were blurry and the letters were sporatically appearing in no definate order. Then they swirled around the page and the name appeared, very bold on the page.

"_Pansy Parkinson"_

"Bloody Hell! You've got to be kidding me right? Is this some sort of joke?" Ron was whining already. Harry and Hermione were shocked. At that moment Harry glanced down at his own parchment.

It was doing the same as Ron's had. First blurry and sporatic, then swirling. Then the name in bold lettering.

"_Luna Lovegood"_

Harry smiled. He knew deep down before he'd preformed the potion he would get matched well. And secretly he had been harboring feelings about the girl everyone considered loony. She was just different, much like Harry himself. And she never pointed out he was famous. She was his friend simply because she was a nice person. This worked well for him.

"Well isn't that great Harry gets someone he likes as a friend at least." Ron complained.

"Ronald shut it." Hermione said, she was really getting fed up with Ron's whining.

"Hermione, your parchment is doing it." This from Harry who seemed more relaxed then he had been for quite some time.

Hermione looked down very nervous now. Her two best friends had been matched. Who was she to be mated with?

The letters popped up more slowly than they had for Harry or Ron. Much in the same here-and-there manner but slowly. It was causing her to get more and more nervous. Finally as if all the letters were finally where they should be, they started swirling about the page.

Slowly at first and then picking up pace. Faster and faster until it looked like a tornado of letters. Then it abrumptly stopped and in bold letters Hermione's match appeared.

Hermione gasp as she saw the name in bold print, and then Harry had to catch her as she fell to the floor.

She was unconscious.

Ron looked over to see what could be so horrible as to cause Hermione to pass out. And he let out angry cry,"NO!"

There on her parchment in the same bold lettering... "Draco Malfoy"

Harry still not knowing what name had appeared looked at Ron like he had grown a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Ron didn't seemed to notice, his face had gone extremely red, and he was clenching his fists.

Professor Slughorn was there next to Hermione mumbling a spell to awaken her. When she opened her eyes she looked up at Harry and whispered one thing.

"Why does it have to be Malfoy?"

Harry gasp and looked over to where Draco was at his parchment.

Across the room, Malfoy must have been getting his results, he gazed at his parchment with a smirk. He knew that as a Pureblood he would get matched with the like.

Or so he thought.

When Hermione's name appeared on his parchment, he looked over to where Hermione was being helped up from the floor by Ron and Harry. A look of agony, terror, hatefulness on his face. Three emotions at once. And Malfoy's didn't show emotion.

Then he ran from the room. Not bothering to grab his bag or books. Nothing.

He just ran.

Ok ladies and gentlemen. Thats if for chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Still not quite sure where this is going or how it will go. But keep faith, it should be a good ride. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Just borrowing them from the wonderful JK Rowling.

Thank you all for the great reviews. I really appreciate them.

Chapter 3:

Meetings

She was in a daze.

Draco "Bloody" Malfoy. This had to be a mistake. There was no way she was destined to spend her life with him. NO WAY!

Harry sat across from her on the floor of the Griffyndor common room. Not quite sure what to say. Yeah he got off pretty easy, he was destined to spend the rest of his life with, well an enemy. Ron had gotten mated with Parkinson. Which Harry secretly knew wasn't that big of a deal for her. She has had her eye on him for a few years now.

But Hermione and Malfoy? He was at a loss for words to make her feel better. There was nothing anyone could really say at this point. He was worried what this would mean. He knew Hermione could live like a muggle, but would she be willing to give up magic?

"Oi! Harry, did you catch Malfoy sprinting out of Potions? Must have been horrible who he got matched with,eh? Or maybe the Ministry knows he's gay and matched him with Zabini." This from Seamus who was just approaching his classmates. He laughed at his own joke.

Harry chuckled slightly, and turned to Hermione. Silently asking for her permission to tell Seamus the horrifying news.

She just nodded in response.

"Um, Seamus, it's not quite that." Harry wasn't really sure he could put it into words. "I know who Malfoy got mated with, and it's not really all that funny. You see, well, he and Hermione were matched."

All the laughter and smiles in the common room stopped. They all turned to Hermione and stared.

A few moments after everyone recovered, they began talking at once. Simultaneously asking questions.

Hating to be the center of attention, and not really knowing just what to say yet. Hermione fled the common room.

Quickly making her way to the Astronomy Tower. Which was usually vacant this time of day.

It wasn't until after she had sat, crying for several minutes that she realized she wasn't alone. Figuring it was Harry that had followed her, she just said, "I'm fine. Really. Go back to the common room. I just need time to think."

"Well, you see, I haven't been to 'my' common room at all since Potions. I've had to have time to think on my own."

Shocked by the voice coming from the corner of the room. There hiding in the shadows was none other than her mate, so to speak, Draco Malfoy.

"Shite! I didn't know it was you. I thought Harry had followed me." Hermione said quickly in responce.

Malfoy just smirked, but it looked like it pained him to do so, and then said, "Sorry I'm not who you were expecting Granger. But you sort of invaded my thinking spot."

"Well, SOOOOO sorry. I'll leave then. Would hate to think I invaded any part of your space." She said in defense. She always felt defensive around him.

He smirked for real this time. Maybe a good row was what they needed.

"Well you are, so you can go now. And don't forget we are supposed to be meeting to arrange the schedules for patrol. We still have duties to attend." He said with all the haughtiness of a Pureblood.

"You needn't remind me of what I have to do Malfoy!" She retorted. "I know my duties. Just be sure you show up to help. I will not be carrying the load of both Heads just because you like to shirk your duties."

With that she got up and left. Making her way to her only place she knew she wouldn't be bothered with her thoughts, the Library.

_Oh, he was insufferable!_ She thought to herself. _Him and his Holier-then-thou attitude. Geez, the nerve._

This train of thought was getting her no where fast. "Ok, Hermione, just calm down. You must get ahold of you anger or you will be turning in your wand faster then you ever thought you would." She was talking to herself now.

Overhearing her talking to herself, and deciding maybe she needed cheering up, Luna Lovegood, stopped Hermione on her path to the Library.

In her quite soft and wistful voice Luna spoke to her, "Hermione, you seem upset. Would you like to talk about it? I'm a good listener, and I don't tend to spread gossip."

Hermione, hadn't seen her so when Luna spoke she was surprised. "Oh Luna, I'm sorry I was in my own little world. What was it you said?"

"Oh, just that you seemed upset, and if you wanted to talk I would listen. And that I wouldn't spread rumors about whatever it was you discussed with me." Luna replied.

Hermoine looked at Luna for a few moments, as if she was deciding if she wanted to talk about it or not. She knew she couldn't talk to Ron, he was to busy wallowing in his own self-pity, and Harry was not much for conversation as he wasn't sure what to say to her. She decided who better than to talk to her then Luna.

"Yes, thank you Luna. You see well, maybe we could go somewhere else, I mean it's not very private here in the hallway." Hermione says.

Luna understood immediately, and suggested, "Well how about going down by the lake. It's usually pretty deserted about this time. And I've always found the water lapping on the bank soothes the tension a little."

So, off the girls went, neither speaking until they reached their destination.

Getting where they were headed, Luna sat on the root of a large tree while Hermione paced. Luna just sat patiently waiting for Hermoine to begin. She really was a great listener.

Finally after about twenty minutes of pacing, and grumbling to herself, Hermione spoke to Luna.

"Well you see Luna, my problem is this. I got matched to Draco 'bloody' Malfoy. I'm not sure what to do, and I cannot see how this will possibly go well at all. I mean all we have ever done is fight. Usually with him initiating it by calling me some horrible name in reference to my blood line. And he's utterly insufferable. He's a horrible git, who's selfish, and mean, and well - He's just - I mean he's -UGH! he's horrible!" With that Hermione plopped herself down on the hard ground. She started picking the grass they sat upon with vengence.

Luna spoke softly as usual, "Hermione, I understand your problem. You don't know how he is feeling, or if you even care." Hermoione just snorted at Luna's revelation.

Luna just continued," You have been constant enemies since your first year, and you don't understand why you were matched. But ask yourself these questions. Why would the two of you be matched if you weren't compatible? That's what it's suppose to do right? Match those witches and wizards who are the most compatible. And if you think about it, Draco is quite intelligent. Who better to match wits with you then him? He isn't horrible to those whom he's close with, maybe if you spent some time together you could come to like each other. And in all honesty, I know you spend to much time arguing with him to realize it, but Malfoy isn't horrible to look at. Yes, I know you have always had feelings for Ron. Please do not think about turning in your wand already. Magic only matched you with who's best for you in every way."

Hermione sat quietly listening to everything Luna was throwing at her. And she had to admit parts of it were true. Malfoy was almost as intelligent as she. She sometimes enjoyed the witty arguements. Stimulated her brain some to think of quick retorts to insults he threw at her. Hadn't they agreed to try to be civil? Wasn't he the one who suggested it in the first place? And he wasn't horrible to look at. She was right about that. In fact since he had stopped slicking his hair back, she had fought the urge to touch it, and see if it was a soft and silky as it seemed. - Her thoughts continued, until she came to the one that was really bothering her most.

"Luna that is really great advice, and I thank you for it, but there is still something I think Malfoy will have a great problem with. I was muggle born. I'm not a pureblood. That's all that has ever mattered to him and his family. What will his mother say?" Hermione spoke her biggest fear in this whole situation. And surprisingly felt slightly better.

Luna smiled, "Maybe you should talk to him, when he has had time to think about this as well. Aren't you supposed to be meeting with him today to arrange Prefect schedules? You will have to speak to each other then. Feel him out, and then go from there."

Hermione groaned, she wasn't ready to breach this subject with him.

"Well you are right, and unfortunately that meeting is scheduled in about fifteen minutes so I really must be going. Thank you for your help and advice Luna. I'm not sure who else I could have spoken to about this and gotten such sound knowledge." Hermione was inwardly dreading her meeting.

Luna smiled at her encouragingly. "Your very welcome Hermione. And your right I must be going to. My Potions class starts shortly and I really am quite anxious to see who I'm matched with."

Hermione then realized Harry hadn't told anyone. This did make her smile. She knew Luna harbored feelings for Harry but didn't voice them in fear of rejection.

"No need to worry Luna. I'm sure the wizard you get matched with will be quite to your liking. I mean, I've already gotten matched with the biggest git in Hogwarts." Hermione laughed. She liked knowing that Luna would be very happy with her match.

Luna laughed as well.

Sitting at a table in the library were she had been told, by letter given to her on her way back in the castle, to meet Malfoy.

It simply read:

_Granger, _

_We never decided on where to meet for the scheduling duties. _

_I decided why not your favorite place, the Library._

_Table in the back near the entrance to the 'Restricted Section' should work._

_See you there shortly._

_DM_

That was it, no harsh words. No biting comments. Although she really hated be ordered about. But he wasn't really ordering either she decided. He was actually right. They hadn't agreed on a place to meet.

She was roused from her thoughts with the approach of Malfoy.

"Well, Granger, let's get this over with. The quicker we get this done, the better off we are." He said bitingly.

She had already pulled the chart she had made from her bag, along with the schedules she had collected from half the prefects.

She looked at him with guarded eyes, "Well did you bring the rest of the schedules? I gathered my half."

He looked up absently, "Oh, yeah. Sorry I wasn't thinking. " He pulled them from his bag.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see that they were just as crisp and wrinkle free as the ones she had collected. She had never payed attention to Draco's organization and decided to learn as much about him as possible without actually asking. What better way then observation.

"Yes, well then, let's get started." Hermione said.

"Yes, lets." Draco replied.

They sat together like that for close to an hour and a half. Working diligently on the schedule. When they were finished. Draco actually paid her a compliment.

"Well Granger, I must say, the idea of a chart has certainly helped. We would probably be sitting here trying to rearrange this thing for a few more hours if you hadn't come up with this." He said it so nonchalantly, she almost missed it.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then thought better of looking at him at all and decided to stare at the shelf across from them before she replied, "Well yes, um - thanks. I just assumed it would make it easier for us to make changes. With Quidditch practices coming round in the next couple of weeks, and so many of the Prefects being players, we would need an organized method of doing so."

Draco smiled absently,"Yes, you're right. I supposed we should get this to McGonagall. She will be needing to make copies, and get it to everyone before our meeting with the Prefects tomorrow afternoon. Easier to explain duties and all. Knowing who will patrol when and where."

"Um - yes, you're quite right. Thank you for helping. And I wanted to apologize for the comment about you shirking duties. That was wrong of me, and I shouldn't have said it. I was upset and you riled me like normal." Hermione apologized. She felt she could say something nice after the compliment he had just paid her.

Draco sat back in mock shock, "Are you actually apologizing Granger?" When she started to speak he cut her off. "Now, now. I wasn't being rude. I was teasing you. You do know how to joke, don't you Granger?"

She blushed. "Yes Malfoy, I know how to joke. I do it all the time. It's just not something I would expect you to do."

"Well seeing as how we are going to be married, I figured we might as well try to be more than just civil." This was the first time either of them had broached the subject of their 'Betrothel'.

Hermione didn't quite know what to say in response. But it seemed she need not speak, because he continued.

"I see it like this. If we weren't compatible your name would never have shown up on my parchment, and I yours. You are, as they say, the smartest witch of your age. And who better to match wits with me then someone such as yourself? Your quick retorts to my biting insults over the years have actually intrigued me. Hence why I continued to do it. It wasn't because I truly disliked you. More so because no one else I insult has as quick and smart-ass retorts to said comments."

Slightly surprised by where this conversation was going. Hermione decided to give one of those retorts, "Well it's not like you exactly keep the most intelligent company, Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly close to the top of our class." She smiled to let him know she was joking.

He chuckled softly, which also caught Hermione off guard. She had heard him do it before, from across the room, never because of something she had said though. He also caught her look of surprise, and replaced his smiling face with the no-emotion-showing mask he usually wore.

"Yes, well you could say the same for yourself Granger, Weaselby and Scarhead aren't exactly the smartest in the bunch either. You aren't known as the 'Brains' of the Golden Trio for naught." Malfoy retorted and smirked at his comment.

She was secretly tired of being labeled. She just wanted to be Hermione. Not part of the Golden Trio. Not Harry Potter's other best friend. Not the War Hermione. She just wanted to be Hermione.

Now she was irritated, but decided not to take it out on Draco. He couldn't know the labels bothered her, and she wasn't about to let him know.

She decided to end this conversation and what better way then to escape do deliver their work to the Head Mistress.

"Again, I thank you for your help today. I best be getting this schedule to Professor McGonagall. I will see you later. And when she passes out copies, she said she would let them all know where and when to meet us for the meeting tomorrow." She started to turn away, having gathered her things while talking.

"One more thing Granger- ," He paused while waiting for her to turn to him.

When she turned around to ask him what he wanted, he was standing right there in her face. So close she could smell the mint of his toothpaste. Nearly inches from her face.

"What - um what was it you- umm- HUh?" She couldn't remember why she'd turned around now. His nearness was making her brain cloudy. She kept looking from his eyes to his lips. They looked so soft.

Draco seemed a little bemuddled himself,"Um- what?" He had never realized how much Granger had changed over the years. Never really paying much attention to her, just throwing a biting comment her way here and there.

She chuckled softly, and for some reason it stirred Draco's emotions. "One more thing Granger- What were you going to say."

He sighed. What was it he was going to say? "Well, um, the thought has seemed to have left me. I'll remember later and let you know."

She nodded in responce. Not quite sure what to say, and not really wanting to turn away yet. What was wrong with her. This is Draco Malfoy! And here she is standing in the middle of the Library staring at his mouth.

She shook her head. Clearing it slightly of the cloudiness. She started to turn away again when Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around.

He pulled her close, and then he did it.

He kissed her.

It wasn't a harsh, hard kiss. But a soft, tender one. Hermione felt herself lean into it. Malfoy stood their his hands on her shoulders and began to massage, slowly making circles with his thumbs, and making a slow trail to her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Deeping the kiss, and then they were interrupted.

"Ahem"

They broke apart, jumping away from each other like they were touching something that had burned them.

The Head Mistress stood behind them. Slightly scowling, but Hermione could tell she was trying not to smile.

"If you two have finished with the schedule for Patrols, I would like to have it so I can make copies." She didn't sound nearly as cross as she was trying to seem.

"Oh! Yes Professor, please forgive me. I was on my way to give it to you when um- well thats no matter. Here you go." Hermione was flustered. Embaressed the Head Mistress had caught them snogging in the back of the Library.

The Professor smiled at her. Accepted the parchment and said, "Well, thank you both for all of your - um - hardwork on this. Please don't let me keep you from your studies."

With that she turned away, and just when Hermione started to relax, she turned back to them, "Oh, one last thing. You are both Heads, and even though I am happy to see that you have decided to - well- get along. And inter-house unity is a wonderful thing, but please refrain from -uh any - well extraciricular activities in such public places. You do have an example to set, and reputations to uphold."

She left both Hermione and Draco staring in her wake, dumbfounded.

Had they just been told by their Head Mistress that it was okay to snog, just so long as they didn't do it where everyone could see? Seriously?

Okay, thats it for this chapter. Please review. Trying to make them a little longer. I myself get a little irritated with short chapters. =) Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and all that.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 4:

Ignoring, Arguing and Making up!

(wink, wink)

The next morning at breakfast:

_Oh my goodness! What have I done? I kissed Hermione Granger! How stupid can I be? Yes well I know that she is supposed to be my mate. And if we don't get married we will lose our wands. But I KISSED her! And this was not just a peck on the cheek like you give your aunt when leaving after a visit on holiday. Oh, NO! I couldn't be that slick. I had to bloody kiss her, on the lips! _

_Wait! Calm down Draco. Why are you so upset? Its not like she didn't kiss you back. In fact, it seemed she quite enjoyed it. What's really bothering you? It's not the fact that she's muggle born. You decided a long time ago that didn't matter. It's not because old 'Gonagally' caught you. You've been caught snogging before and never been this upset. So, no. That's not it. _

And then it hit him why he was so upset. What would have happened if the professor/Head Mistress hadn't caught them. They were both so into kissing each other that neither heard nor saw her approaching. It wasn't until she cleared her throat that we even realized how into that kiss we were.

"I actually enjoyed kissing Granger!" What he thought he said to himself in his brain, actually came out of his mouth. And he was surrounded by Slytherins, in the middle of the Great Hall!

"What was that Malfoy? Did I hear you correctly? You can't be serious!" Theo never could keep his mouth shut when he heard something like this from anyone.

Draco turned and gave him the ole 'Malfoy' death-if-you-don't-shut-it-now look.

Theo put his hands up in defense and said, "Sorry mate. Just wasn't sure if I heard you right. Won't say anymore about it."

Draco replied sneering, "See that you don't."

Mean while.

Across the Great Hall at the Griffydor table, Hermione was having her own mental breakdown of what occurred just moments prior.

_What the hell was he bloody thinking? First he puts his hands on me, kindly mind you. Then he invades my personal space! Then he, he- UGH, he kissed me. And then to beat it all. To make matters worse. We are caught SNOGGING in the middle of the Library by my own Head of House, favorite Professor, and the Head Mistress (all one person). What must she think of me? But what's odd, she didn't seem upset. Just said to keep our "extraciricular" activities from the open! _

_But what takes the cake in this situation is, that I, Hermione Granger, KISSED HIM BACK! What is wrong with me? IS there something in this match-making potion that does that? Makes my hormones just fall over him like that? I mean I don't even Like him, much less want to snog him!_

_Well I shouldn't go that far. It wasn't horrible. It wasn't even bad. It was actually quite enjoyable. UGH what is wrong with me?_

"Hermione!" This brought her out of her thoughts.

"What Ronald!" She said back.

"Geez, 'Mione. What's wrong with you? He's been trying to talk to you for ten minutes now. But you just sat there in outer space, and then you look to be getting angry, and then you had a look of serenity on your face." This from Harry. "Are you okay?"

She shook her self internally. She had to break whatever spell had been cast. And it had to be a spell, she wouldn't act this way normally.

"I'm sorry Ron. I've just been really out of sorts, you know since the matching potion. If I seem distracted that's why. It's not like I needed this stress on top of all my other duties this year." She tried to sound calm but her voice was escalating.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, and then back at Hermione. Both looking quite worried.

"Well, if you want to talk, we are here. You seem really distracted, and a slight bit tense. We are you best friends after all. So you should talk to us." Ron tried to say it so as not to get Hermione in an uproar.

She tried to smile reassuringly, "Thanks Ron, and you too Harry. I will try to talk with you both about it. But somethings a girl just can't talk about with boys."

With that she got up and left the Great Hall. They had class in twenty minutes and in all her haste this morning she forgot her bag next to her door in her room.

The day had been long and horrible and it was only half finished.

She still had the Prefects meeting in about a half hour. She was growing more and more nervous with each minute that ticked by. How would she act with Draco? How would he act with her? Should they pretend it didn't happen? This was just horrible.

Sitting in her favorite, secluded spot in the Library, trying to focus on her Ancient Runes II essay. It wasn't due until Monday, but everyone knows Hermione likes to get things done. A procrastinator she is not. She was a little surprised to see Ginny coming her way.

"Hey, 'Mione. I see your busy, but could I interrupt you for just a minute. I need some advice." Ginny seemed shy about whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

Then it hit Hermione. Ginny would have found out today whom she was matched with.

"Yes, Ginny. This isn't due for a few more days." She closed her books and stacked them neatly to show that Ginny would have her full attention.

Ginny sat in the chair closest to Hermione. "Well you- um- well we got our matches. And by now just about everyone here at Hogwarts knows who they have to marry."

Hermione just nodded her head. Letting Ginny know to continue.

"It's actually kind of shocking to know who some people got paired with." And she started naming off pairings.

Of course we know Ron and Pansy, Harry and Luna, Hermione and Draco.

"Neville is paired with Padma, Pavarti got matched to Theo Nott! Umm let's see, oh heres some funnies for you. Grabbe and Eloise, Goyle and Bulstrode." Ginny was laughing but it wasn't whole hearted like normal.

Hermione noticed she didn't mention her own match. "Um, Ginny, who did you get matched with?"

Ginny groaned and laid her forehead on the table. Her words were muffled and sounded like "Lazy Bini"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sat up. Took a deep breath, and said more coherantly. "Blaise Zabini."

Hermione gasp. "OH my. Um, well. How are you feeling? I mean obviously upset, but well what are your thoughts?"

Hermione was indeed shocked. Why did so many of their Griffydors get matched with Slitherins?

Ginny looked pained. "Well honestly, I don't know what to think. He's just so quiet. He never really says much to anyone. I don't know how to approach him about it. I have absolutely no idea what to talk to him about."

"Ok. Well, trust me I know exactly how you are feeling. I mean I got matched with the most awful Slyterin there is. So we can work through this together." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ginny's tension seemed to loosen a bit.

Hermione glanced at the clock. "Oh shite. We have exactly two minutes to make it to the Great Hall for the Prefect meeting. Come on Ginny, we have to hurry."

So they hurried.

The meeting was horrid. Draco wouldn't participate. He sat there like a bump on a log, ignoring everyone and everything.

This of course infuriated Hermione, and by the time she had finished conducting the meeting she was beyond angry.

He got up to leave the Great Hall with his Slytherin buddies but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, I need to speak with you for a moment please." She was trying hard to get hold of the anger boiling inside her. But her words still sounded like a demand instead of a request.

He said goodbye to his friends telling them he would catch up. Turning to her, "What Granger? You look mad. But then again I don't know why. So if you are going to give me hell, get it over with."

That did it. She let loose on him. "You little Ferret! What is your problem? Mine just happens to be that your an extremely stupid GIT who has no respect for their fellow classmates. Why didn't you help with the meeting? You aren't supposed to just show up and act like a lump of potatoes! You are supposed to imput something. Showing up is not enough!"

He had the nerve to look bored. "Are you quite finished Granger?"

"NO I AM NOT! You will take your responcibilites more serious. You cannot simply let me do all the DAMN WORK! I refuse. You will not shirk your duties, it simply isn't proper-"

He smirked. The arsehole smirked! "-UGH! I could just- I wish I could- UGH! Your an arsehole!"

"Thank you Granger, now if you are done screaming at me, I will let you know why I didn't imput anything as you said. You had things handled, I didn't see why I would interrupt your great leading of the meeting. Next time if I feel you have left anything out I will say something. Now should we discuss why you are really angry at me?"

She backed away, he was looking at her like a lion looks at a yummy gazelle.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

He raised an eyebrow. " Really? I think you do. Your upset because we were caught by your favorite mentor yesterday. Your upset because I touched you, invaded your personal bubble, and kissed you quite thoroughly."

Had he been reading her mind? Wasn't she just thinking that this morning.

He continued, "But what I think your most upset about is that you didn't hate it. Not only did you not hate it but you enjoyed it. I think you felt with me what you never felt with Krum or your precious Weasel. And it angers you because you don't know how to handle those feelings."

Hermione stood shocked to the core.

He advanced toward her. "Admit it. I'm right, aren't I?"

She just shook her head. She refused to admit he was right. Even if he was. She needed time to adjust to being physically attracted to him. He wasn't going to give it to her it seemed.

He was still advancing and she had backed up so far that she got stopped by the bench behind her. She thought about running but decided not to. Surely he wouldn't try that again, she thought to herself.

She was wrong.

He stopped just inches from her. His face was so close if she stuck her tongue out she would lick him. His body so close she could feel the warmth of his body heat. Hermione had to fight bringing her hands to his chest. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel direct contact with where that warmth was coming from.

He grinned then. Not a nasty Malfoy grin, but a genuine-knock-you-over-with-his-handsomeness grin. She didn't know what to do, or say. The world seemed to be shrinking away as she met Malfoy's gaze.

He leaned in a slight bit more to where his lips met hers. And the kiss began.

At first she she tried not to react. She tried to push away, but she just couldn't. It was better than yesterday. Softer, more tender.

She slowly started melting into him, giving herself over to the kiss.

He moved his hands from her shoulders down her arms to encircle her waist. She simultaneously moved her arms up to encircle his neck. Both pulling the other closer.

He licked her lips asking for entrance into her mouth, and unconsciously, she gave it.

He heard a moan then, but wasn't sure if it had escaped from her or himself. She tasted like hot chocolate and cinnamon.

She thought she was melting before. Oh no, now she was melting. He tasted of peppermint and icing. Odd combination, but it tasted heavenly.

Neither knew how long they stood there pressed into each others bodies. They just continued basking in the delicious taste of each other. Neither made a move to go farther, and neither pulled away. They just stood enjoying the moment. Albeit a heated moment.

"Ahem, Excuse me young ones."

They broke apart, both of the minds screaming "NOT AGAIN!"

This time it wasn't McGonagall that caught them. Nope this time it was Professor Slughorn.

"I know young love can be over-whelming. But please do try to refrain from such heated public displays of affection." He chuckled to himself. "The Head Mistress said that the two of you were caught in such a pose yesterday in the Library."

He had an I'm-oblivious-to-anything-terrible look on his face. and continued. "I suggest you find a better place for such 'meetings'." He chuckled to himself some more, turned on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco stood there staring after the old professor. Kind of dumb-founded. Hermione stood in shock at how much she had enjoyed that kiss.

Neither said anything. Standing there with quite stupid looks on their faces. Draco recovered first.

"Um, well- Granger- I suggest we - well I don't- oh hell" and he stalked away. Stopped halfway to the entrance to the Great Hall. Remembering his things he turned around, walked back, picked them up. And continued back out the Great Hall.

Hermione stood there, still dumbfounded. What the hell?

Later that evening Hermione sat in the common room, working on her essay again. Waiting for Ginny to come in. Finally after waiting an hour, Ginny came in looking rather ticked off.

She stalked over to the chair across from where Hermione was seated, and plopped down, dropping her bag next to her. She sat seething for a moment. Hermione waited for her to speak and when she didn't, she decided to ask the younger girl what was bothering her.

"Ginny, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly. She knew that when Ginny got so mad she was silent it was never a good thing.

"Give me a minute 'Mione. I need to simmer down." Ginny said this through clenched teeth.

Whatever had upset her was bad. Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing her this upset. Anger and frustration rolled off Ginny in waves. So she just waited patiently for her to calm herself.

Finally after what seemed like forever. Ginny spoke.

"Thank you for being patient Hermione. But I don't even know where to begin." She sighed loudly.

Hermione looked her over, she could see Ginny was battling something. "I don't want to sould like I'm telling you what to do but why don't you start with who or what upset you."

Ginny nodded her head. "Its well- I went to- I tried to talk to Zabini. And he all but ignored that I was there."

"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. "Well um, why you tell me exactly what happened."

Ginny nodded, looked as though she was replaying it in her mind and then started speaking.

"Well, we were in the Great Hall, having dinner. When I saw that he got up to leave, I decided to follow him and see if maybe we could set up a time to get to know each other." She stopped talking.

Hermione just nodded her head, letting Ginny know to continue. She did.

"As we were exiting the Great hall, I said his name. He acted like he didn't hear me, so I said it a few more times. Getting louder each time. Finally I tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. He turned around, saw it was me. Sneered and ran off. It was horrible. There were quite a few people watching, and he treated me like I was, well diseased or something."

Hermione sat just staring open-mouthed. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Maybe you could ask Malfoy what his problem is." Ginny said.

Hermione scoffed at this. "I'm sorry Ginny, but what makes you think that I would get any information from Malfoy?"

Ginny looked at Hermoine like she had a wart on the end of her nose. "Why wouldn't he? The two of you are obviously on better terms then most students who got matched with other students. With the exception of a few here or there."

It was Hermione's turn to look at Ginny like she was crazy. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. Malfoy and I have hardly spoken to each other since the beginning of school. With the exception of our Head and Prefect meetings."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Not talking, eh? Have you seen today's Hogwarts School Paper?"

Hermione shook her head. "No I haven't. Most of it is the same news we get every year first week, so I didn't pay much attention."

Ginny took her copy out of her bag and shoved it under Hermione's hand. "Take it, and have a good look at the first page. And here you were making it out that you and Malfoy weren't getting along at all. He's so horrible were your words right."

Hermione took a moment to unfold the paper and then gasp.

There on the front page.. taking up the WHOLE front page, was a picture of her and Draco, in the library, in a very heated kiss! Who took this picture? Were they so enraptured in the kiss that they didn't notice their photo being taken? Hermione stared at herself wrapped in Draco's arms. They both looked to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. The caption below read 'Head Boy and Girl: Matched. And it looks like LOVE'

"OH MY!" it was a whisper that escaped Hermione.

"I figure if you are snogging him, you are talking to him." Ginny said snidely.

"Well you see, he catches me off guard. He initiates it. Usually after I have yelled at him." Hermione tried to make it sound innocent.

Ginny laughed but it wasn't a pleasant one. "Well maybe if you could do me a favor. Don't yell at him and have a conversation next time. I need to know how to approach my 'betrothed' and how to do so, that he doesn't look at me like I'm a bleeding leper.

With that Ginny grabbed her bag and went to her room amongst the sixth years.

Hermione sat, her head reeling, and her essay yet again forgotten.

**Ok. folks thats chap.4. Please Reveiw! Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and all that.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I love them they help keep me going. Love yas. And yes I know there are still alot of people alive who initially shouldn't be. But it's my story, my fantasy. SO ;-P. Hugs!

Chapter 5:

Twists

The Next Morning

Hermione had spent most of last night trying to figure out who had taken the picture of her and Draco. and Why.

She sat up in her bed and muddled over who would do that and not give any notice to them that it would be airing so soon in the school paper. But when she really got to it. No one had mentioned it except Ginny. Which was odd in itself. She figured Ron and Harry would be first to mention it, not the youngest Weasley. But Ron was going through his own ordeal with Pansy.

Since they had been 'mated', Pansy had let the world know she had been having thoughts about the young Weasley boy for a few years now. And since the war was over, she saw no harm in letting the world know. She constantly followed Ron everywhere. She tried to sit with him at meals and classes. Ron was in hell, so to speak. Harry was in his own world spending quite a bit of time with Luna. They were becoming more friendly by the day. Which was acceptable since they have been friends since Harry's fifth year.

Finally having found out that it was Collin Creevey (a/n yes he's alive and well and taking pictures without anyone's notice) that took the picture, Hermoine was determined to find out what on Earth he was thinking taking such a personal picture and then printing it for all of Hogwarts to see.

She got up and started getting ready for breakfast. Dressing in her Hogwarts attire, and grabbing her bag, she decided she might as well head downstairs.

Harry caught her coming out of her room and had quite a puzzled look on his face.

"Oi, 'Mione. Um, I know this is going to sound strange. But what were you doing kissing Malfoy in the Library, and why did you let someone take a picture of it?"

Hermione blushed, she felt it creep from her hairline to her toes. She was red as a beet, as she answered Harry's question, "Well Harry, I didn't know we were being photographed, and to be honest, it wasn't my fault."

Harry looked at her disbelieving. "You aren't serious? It's right there in black and white. Moving and all. Magical pictures don't lie."

Hermione sighed, "Harry I know how it looks, but he just started kissing me, and I'm sorry but it wasn't horrible. Besides he is my mate or whatever, and I figure if we are kissing, we aren't arguing."

Harry chuckled a little, "Well I suppose you are right, but geez, can you imagine how Ron will react?"

Hermione got defensive at that. Ron could carry on with Lavender Brown the way he had, and then with numerous others since then, and she wasn't allowed a good snogging session with someone, even if that someone happened to be the 'Draco Malfoy'. She thought not.

And answered, "I would think Ronald would be a little more worried about his own situation. What with Pansy hanging from his arm like a lost puppy."

Harry seemed to have nothin to say to this, and just got silent.

"Shall we go to breakfast," was all Hermione said after that.

Harry nodded and together they went to the Great Hall to break their fast.

"Draco."

He wasn't hearing anything, having only seen Hogwarts paper this morning himself. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Draco!"

Still not responding to his best friend since childhood.

"DRACO!"

That brought him out of his silent thoughts of the kiss shown before him, and the witch being embraced.

"What Blaise?" He responded angrily.

"What the hell man? Sorry to break you from your thoughts. But KISSING HERMIONE GRANGER?" Blaise responded none to quiet.

Everyone in the Hall turned to listen and look.

"Yes, I bloody kissed her. Yes, it was obviously photographed. And, YES I ENJOYED IT!" Draco responded and then realized his voice had been escalating with each sentence. He tried to shrink inside himself.

Blaise watched in awe, as his once so arrogant and haughty friend tried to hide from everyone's eyes.

"Draco, I mean, its just that well she's a - well she's - dammit she's a mudblood." Blaise responded.

Draco just nodded in responce. What could he really say? He couldn't explain it but he wanted to defend his 'mate' against the horrible name she was just called. But he was a Malfoy and Blaise would think different of him. Reputation to hold-up and all that.

"I know she was muggle-born." Draco added emphasis on muggle. "It's just the ministry matched us for more than one reason, and you have to admit she is sorta beautiful."

Blaise just looked on at his friend like he'd grown horns.

About that time the mail arrived.

Draco wasn't expecting anything. His mother had been so distraught since his father's death, she hadn't really had time for Draco.

But apparently she had found time to pen him a letter. Because the owl dropped it very close to his bowl of oatmeal. Picking it up, Draco eyed it apprehensively. He had felt off since this morning. A sense of dread or something bad to come. But the war was over, was it not? So what did he really have to fear?

Opening the letter, it was indeed from his mother, written in her beautiful cursive. It read:

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I know you are having a difficult time with the Ministry passing it's Marriage Law._

_I feel there is something you must know._

_It may help with your feelings toward the Muggle-born witch you have been matched with._

_I have arranged for you to meet me in the Head Mistress's office today during your free period._

_Please meet me there on time._

_I feel I have waited far to long to devulge this information._

_Now that your father isn't here to make life more horrible,_

_I can tell you without much guilt._

_All My Love,_

_Mommy_

_N.M._

_P.S. _

_Do bring your betrothed dear. I would love to meet her._

This was in fact the oddest letter he had ever recieved from his mother. Something she must devulge? My father won't make life horrible? What the hell was she talking about?

Draco just sat staring into his bowl of oatmeal. The dread he had felt earlier got worse with his mother's letter.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table:

Ginny sat quietly as if contemplating the meaning of eggs. Ron sat stiff and was alarmed by every tiny sound around him. Harry smiled blissfully as if he hadn't a care in the world. Hermione sat looking at her three closest friends wondering what in the hell they were all going to do.

Ron spoke first, but he had a mouth full of sausage, so it came out more like,"Ses fippin 'uts. Cat do nuffn witut er fowwo'in ee."

In Hermoine's disgust she replied, "Ronald chew then speak. We can't understand a bloody thing you're saying."

He oblidged her request and then repeated, "She's flipping nuts. Can't do nothing without her following me. Blimey I don't know what her problem is."

Harry chuckled. Earning a very put off look from Ron. Who continued. "Harry you have no idea what it's like. She's mean and rude and well not very nice. And she follows me, tries to sit with me, better on top of me, everywhere we are together. She bloody mad I tell ya."

Harry again chuckled at Ron's ramblings, and Hermoine smiled but tried to hide it behind her cup of pumpkin juice.

"Ron, what are you complaining about? Atleast your betrothed doesn't look at you like you have an incurable disease." This of course was Ginny speaking. Who was still quite upset about how Blaise had treated her.

"Ginny, I promise today I will try to find a moment to speak with Draco about this." All heads turned toward Hermione. And then she realized she had used his first name. What the bloody hell was wrong with her? She didn't call him Draco, what was making her now?

Ginny just nodded and pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate, "Thanks, 'Mione." Thats all she replied.

Hermione was determined to find out just what the hell Blaise's problem was and if Draco wouldn't help her. She would find out herself. There was no way she could let Ginny continue on in this mood. She had half a mind to let him know what she thought of him treating poor Ginny so ruthlessly.

Having finished not finishing his oatmeal, Draco decided to approach Hermione and find out if she had free period today when he did. Mother wasn't to be crossed if you could help it. She wasn't evil so to speak but cross her you did not. And if she wanted something Draco would do his damnedest to get it for her. Hadn't she been through enough over the years?

Approaching Gryffindor table, lots of them stopped to stare at the seventh year Slytherin who dare come to their table.

"Excuse me, Hermione. May I have a word with you for a moment?" He asked rather politely. Lots of said Gryffindor's where in shock.

As well as Hermione, _he's talking to me? And using my first name? Is he mad or cursed?_ "Um- yes, sure."

With a shrug and wave to her friends she got up, grab her books and left the Great Hall along side her betrothed.

"Look Malfoy, I had no idea Collin was taking that picture of us in the library, but I guarantee-" He cut her off.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. The picture matters not to me. I got a letter from my mum this morning and she has something she wants to tell me, something about gloom and doom. Anyway, she requested that you be there as well, she wants to meet my mate." Hermione's face lost all color.

Draco continued, "Oh Granger, don't look so frightened. I thought you were a Gryffindor! Anyway, she knows you are muggle born. Its not a big deal to her. Father was the one who thought if you weren't pure you were below."

Hermione didn't relax completely, but she asked, "Why does she want to meet me? And what do you mean gloom and doom?"

Draco was half with her, half lost in thought. "Have no idea, and she wants to meet you because one day you will be Mistress Malfoy."

Hermione groaned inwardly. She hated to think someone her age would be required to marry already. Then she straightened herself. "Well fine, when is the meeting?"

Absently he responded, "During my free period, in McGonagall's office."

Hermione stood waiting to hear when his free period was, but when he didn't offer the information she decided she'd better ask. "Well, what time? We may not have it available at the same time."

Draco looked up as if she hadn't been standing there, and was just noticing her.

She repeated herself, "What time, Malfoy?"

"Huh? Oh! What time, of course. Um two o'clock." He responded.

She groaned again, same as hers. "Well I guess I'll be there then."

They arrived outside the entrance to the Head Mistress's office about the same time. Draco seemed lost in thought. Hermione was so nervous and wound as tight as a bow string.

She waited for Draco to say the password and when he didn't she did.

"Sugar drops"

The Headmistress had decided to keep tradition of muggle candies as passwords.

Draco followed her onto the winding staircase that took them to the door just outside her office.

"Come in."

The door swung open and the two entered together.

Narcissa Malfoy was seated in a chair opposite the professor's desk. She stood when she saw her son.

"Draco!" she walked quickly to him and enveloped him in a hug. Hermione was quiet surprised to see such affection from a woman who was married to one of the worst deatheaters to ever walk the wizarding world.

"Mum." was all Draco said as he hugged his mother back.

Narcissa turned to Hermione. "This must be the wonderful witch the Ministry has matched you with. Oh and look how beautiful she is."

Hermione stood shocked. Her beautiful? Maybe ole Mrs. Malfoy needed spectacles.

And then Narcissa surprised her more and enveloped Hermione in a hug. Hermione was shocked all she could do was pat her back and hope she'd let go soon. And when she didn't she looked to Draco for help.

Seeing the pleading look in Hermione's eyes, he said, "Well mum, what's with all this gloom and doom you mentioned?"

"Oh please Draco, it's not all bad, but your father wouldn't let me speak of it while he was alive. Said it would ruin his reputation. And right he was. I loved your father but somethings he just couldn't give me." She said.

Draco looked quizzically at his mother, "Would you care to explain that extremely cryptic statement?"

"Oh please sit, this will come as quite a shock I'm afraid." And with that McGonagall conjured two more chairs close together.

After the two students had sat down and a few more minutes passed Narcissa spoke to tell her story.

"It was many years ago, of course before you were born. Your father and I had been trying for a baby for quite some time. And you see, well, it just wasn't taking. We went to all the most respected Wizarding Healers and no one could find a reason as to why your father and I couldn't concieve a child."

Draco grabbed hold of Hermoine's hand, sensing that what his mother was about to tell him could very well change the rest of his life. She sensing that he needed the emotional and physical support of holding her hand gripped his back.

Narcissa continued, "When we had exhausted all things magical, we decided to try muggle. And yet that still didn't work. Your father couldn't conceive children. He was sterile."

Draco interrupted," Well obviously not. I'm here." He said it with such smugness. And then his face fell when Narcissa shook her head.

"No child. It's true your father could not conceive, and therefore never did."

He leapt from his seat, "But I don't understand, you say he couldn't have children but yet I'm living proof! Mother have you gone mad?"

Headmistress McGonagall broke in, "Draco, please just listen, this is very hard on your mother."

Hermione still didn't understand why she had to be here for this, but when Draco reached for her hand again upon setting back down, she sort of did.

Narcissa again continued. "Please Drakie, don't interrupt until I have told you the whole of the story."

Draco nodded.

"Like I said, he never did. He and I made a pact that we would never speak of it, unless he were to procede me in death and then if I felt you needed to know, I could tell you the truth of your birth."

Draco sat staring at his mother, _is she saying that my father wasn't my father?_

Seeing that she would have to continue she did, "We decided in order to carry on the Malfoy name I would indeed have to get with child, and so your father hired a man to help me do so. It didn't take long, thank goodness. It was breaking my husband in two. Knowing he couldn't conceive and then having to share his wife with another man in order to carry on his legacy, to have an heir." By now Mrs. Malfoy had begun to cry. Remembering, knowing how hurt and shamed Lucius was.

"Don't get me wrong Draco, your father loved you. Like you were his own. But he couldn't conceive so he found someone who could. He had many of your father's features, light blonde hair, eyes so blue they were almost silver. Tall and lean. Many wouldn't have noticed the differences between you such as you took after me as much as you did. And Lucius was so proud of you. His son. His child."

Draco was reeling. _Did my mother just tell me I'm not my father's child? That some stranger helped conceive me?_

_Am I even a pure-blood?_

With that last thought Draco decided to ask, "Mother?"

She looked at him with tears streaming down his face, "Yes my child?"

"You say another man helped create me? Was he a wizard?" Draco asked straight out.

Narcissa didn't respond right away, she looked at the floor, then to McGonagall, and then finally at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but feel for the elder woman. She looked to be in such emotional pain. She nodded for her to answer, almost mentally prodding her to answer her son's question.

When she didn't answer and just kept looking around, Draco asked again this time with much authority and disdain in his voice, "Mother I asked you, was he a wizard? Am I a pure-blood? Am I part muggle?" Still she wouldn't answer.

"MOTHER ANSWER ME! You think you have a right to tell me the man I thought my father wasn't, then you don't tell me what I wish to know! ANSWER ME!" He was screaming.

She straightened herself. Looked her son in the face. Then answered him:

"No son. He was not a wizard. You are not a pure-blood. You are half-blood. I am sorry."

Draco ran from McGonagall's office. Narcissa crumpled to the floor in front of Hermione and McGonagall's eyes.

Then Mrs. Malfoy looked to Hermione and spoke, "You will help him. I know he will hold it in and not speak about it. That's why I asked you to be here. You were chosen as his mate for a reason. Please help my son understand. Please."

Hermione was over-whelmed.

Draco wasn't a pure-blood, and here his mother sat crumpled on the floor asking for her to help her son.

What was she going to do?

Please review. Hope you liked the twist. Hugs!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the twist to the great JKR's characters.

Chapter 6:

Avoidance and Conversations

Draco avoided everyone for a week. He didn't patrol when he was supposed to. Hermione had to cover for him on more than one occasion with Headmistress McGonagall. She had tried several times to speak with him, even for a few moments and he would just blow her off.

Things were looking up for others around school though. It seemed Ron had gotten over the initial shock of having Pansy for a match and decided to start getting along. She didn't hang on him like Lavender did, but she did ask alot of questions, but Harry helped Ron to realize she was just trying to get to know him. Padma was quite shocked that Neville wasn't quite the shy, do-as-he-was-told type anymore. Since helping Harry with killing Voldemort, he was actually quite strong about things. But this pleased her, she secretly liked being dominated.

In the Slytherin aspect of things, Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode we getting along swimmingly. She told him what to do and he did it. Crabbe was the opposite, he thought he would dominate Eloise Miggen, but he got quite the shock when she said she would not be dominated. However, she didn't mind talking things over and deciding together. This he agreed to.

Theodore Nott and Pavarti Patil, haha. They argued just so they could kiss and make up. It was quite ridiculous.

Ginny was still pestering Hermione to speak with Draco about Blaise, because she hadn't spoken to him since that day over a week ago.

"Hermione! Please. I need to know what the hell I'm supposed to do if I can't even get my so-called 'mate' to talk to me" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione was getting fed up, and responded as such, "Look Ginny, you know I love you. You are the sister I never had, but I am having difficulties with my own bethrothed speaking to me at the moment."

Ginny just huffed and got up from the table they were occupying in the Library.

Hermione shook her head at the girls departcher. What the heck am I going to do? She thought to herself.

Draco had just entered said Library as the youngest Weasley was leaving. "I don't know what the hell your problem is Malfoy, but you'd better get it under control. Hermione is being - well she's just .. UGH! Just talk to her or blimey anyone for that matter."

Draco just stared at her like she'd went nutters and she got even more angry and stomped off. She didn't know he was actually seeking Hermione out. He needed to talk and for some unknown reason to him, he knew he could trust her.

She saw him approaching and tried to look busy in her book, while watching him approach out of her peripheral vision.

He took the seat Ginny had been occupying. He didn't say anything. Hermione looked up at him as he sat, and when he didn't greet her, she went back to her book.

They sat this way for several minutes before he finally said anything. And when he spoke it shocked Hermione.

"Um, Granger. Do you think that maybe later, we could talk?" He sat looking at her with a sincerely troubled scowl.

Hermione having that second sense about others feeling knew he wasn't scowling at her. Just his thoughts.

"Um, sure. When did you want to hold the conversation?" She was trying to be understanding. But it was difficult when she had been hating him for years.

He looked at her oddly for a moment, "Well, after dinner, I suppose. That is if you aren't busy or anything."

She just nodded, "That's fine. I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall and we can go for a walk on the grounds or something. That alright?"

He nodded. He opened his mouth, Hermione thought he was going to say something. He just closed it, nodded again, and got up and left her sitting there alone.

Hermione of course was seated at her table with her fellow Gryffindors at dinner, joined by a few others. Mates and such. Luna had taken to sitting with Harry at meals. Ron sometimes had Pansy flanking his side, and sometimes she sat with her Slytherin friends. She was with said friends this evening. So it was Harry with Luna on his right and Ron on his left. Hermione across from Harry, Ginny on her right, and Neville to her left, flanked by Padma. Harry and Ron were of course discussing Quidditch. Luna daze around the room, occasionally taking a bite of her pudding. Neville and Padma were in a discussion about herbs, and Ginny was glowering at her pie. Hermione looked around at her friends and decided somethings had definately changed but what could you do?

She had finished her meal and was about to get up when Ginny leaned toward her. "I'm sorry I've been harping at you to help with Zabini. I just don't know what to do. If he won't speak to me, I can't very well make him."

Hermione looked at her friend with sympathy. "I know Ginny. I understand why you are so upset. But let me get Malfoy talking to people again, and I'll see what I can do."

Hermione didn't have to explain the talking thing to Ginny, everyone had noticed Malfoy's sudden seclusion of himself. He sat with his friends and said nothing. He hardly ate. He missed all his patrols. Didn't pay attention in class, and had secluded himself in his room when he wasn't pretending to eat or attend class.

Remembering she was supposed to meet him after this meal, Hermione looked to the Slytherin table. Draco had been watching her for a few minutes and when she looked at him, he motioned to the doors.

She nodded in responce, and got up. Harry asked her where she was going off to so soon.

"Well, it seems my mate would like a word, so I'm going to see what's up. See you all later." She smiled and turned to leave.

They had been walking in silence for half an hour when Draco finally spoke.

"Hermione" Shocked at hearing her name she looked up at him. They had both stopped. "I've been doing some thinking this past week and I owe you an apology."

She stayed silent. He continued, "You see, all these years I've had put you down for your blood-status, and here I myself am not a pure-blood."

Hermione started to interrupt him, but he held a hand up. Silencing her. He wanted to get this out.

"I know I have been horrible to you. And I'm truly sorry. I realize now more than ever, what a liar my fath- well the man I thought was my father- really is. He had brain washed me from birth to think I was better than others just because of my blood and here none of it was true." He hung his head. Draco Malfoy truly looked defeated.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and turned him slightly so he would look at her. "Listen Draco, I know all of this must be really hard for you. I thank you for apologizing. I know that must be difficult. But you cannot help that your mother and father kept this a secret. You should feel no shame about it. You are still one of the smartest students at Hogwarts. You are a talented wizard. No amount of pure-blood or lack there of can change that. Take me for example, I'm muggle-born and I have the highest marks in the class."

Draco nodded, but responded, "Its not just about being a great wizard Hermione. My whole life has been a lie. I keep thinking if my fath- if he was still living. I never would know. I would still think I was above everyone. I would still look down on others-"

She cut him off, "Listen here, I understand you feel betrayed. And by your parents at that. But you cannot wallow in self-pity forever. If not by blood, then by nature and up-bringing you are a Malfoy. You must continue to act like one. People here think someone died. Are you planning to tell everyone the truth? If not you'd better get back to sneering and scaring first years."

This got a laugh from Draco, which she was aiming for. He looked at her in a different light at that moment. Maybe the Ministry knew what they were doing after all. If it hadn't been for them, he wouldn't be standing here with this witch, who had no reason at all to want to, but she was making him laugh. And smiled while she did it.

"You're right. I had decided I don't want anyone to know yet. Lots of questions and I don't really have any answers, you know. I'm going to try to continue like nothings changed but between you and me. It has. It has already. But thank you for talking to me and reminding me, I am what I am. And thats a Malfoy, even if its in name only. You could be a real good friend Hermione. That is if you could get some real friends and stop hanging with Potty and Weaselby." He laughed at his own joke.

Hermione just shook her head. There's the Malfoy they all knew. Then him speaking of friends reminded her about Ginny.

"Draco, do you think you could do me a small favor?" She asked shyly.

He just nodded like regardless of what she asked he would do it. "Well, you see Ginny's been upset. It seems she tried to talk to Blaise a week ago and he was really quite rude to her. Do you think you could find out why?"

Draco started laughing. Hermione didn't see the humor and let him know it, "Well I really don't see what's funny, but if you don't want to do it that's fine."

He tried to settle his laughter, and was shaking his head.

"No, it's not I don't want to. I can tell you already. He's afraid of her. He's seen what she can do, and how she treats her brothers, and well he's afraid if he lets his guard down, and he does something unfortunate, like making her mad. Well lets just say he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes." Draco finally got it out, in between chuckles.

And when he finished Hermione had joined him in laughing. "Well, tell him I will let her know she hasn't done anything and that he's just shy. Yes, we'll say he's shy and was taken aback at not knowing what to say. Shall we try to set up a meeting between them. Maybe with us there for intervention, if he does say something to cross her?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds like a plan my dear Gryffindor. Sounds like a plan."

And with that they set off in different directions. Hermione to talk to Ginny and let her know. Malfoy to talk to his best friend he has avoided for a week.

Neither had realized they were using each others first names.

Maybe the Ministry knew what they were doing after all.

Thank you all for reading. This will continue shortly I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harry Potter, thats JKR's. I just borrowed her characters and aspects of her story for my own twisted story.

Chapter 7:

Double Dates

Draco had talked to Blaise, and Hermione with Ginny. They had set up a 'Double Date' for Saturday, a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled. They all thought a trip in public would keep unfortunate things from transpiring.

So as it was Saturday, Ginny and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast discussing what had transpired a week and a half ago.

"I just don't understand Hermione, he looked at me like I was a leper, and you and Malfoy expect me to believe its just because he's shy. I'm sorry but that just seems unlikely to me." Ginny wasn't buying the shy story they had come up with.

"Well I've only told you what Draco told me." She didn't want to tell the girl the truth. She hated to give Ginny an ego when it came to dominating. She was quite scarey when it came to telling others what to do. And if Blaise was scared of her, that was his business. "Maybe when we meet with them today, you will understand better. So if he acts a little strange please keep in mind he is shy, and that's why he hardly speaks to anyone."

Ginny nodded letting Hermione know she was acknoledging what she'd said.

They had finished breakfast and were just waiting for time to go.

A half hour later the girls got up from the table, and were exiting the Great Hall, when Hermione caught sight of Draco. She waved a small wave and he raised a hand in responce.

She grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her forward to walk beside her. They approached Malfoy as Zabini was joining him.

They all greeted each other politely and then walked in silence to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. No one really spoke as they rode, just keeping an odd but surprisingly non-tense silence.

As they exited the carriage upon arrival, Hermione and Draco had to stay behind to make sure the younger students made it correctly to certain destinations. They agreed to meet Ginny and Blaise at the Three Broomsticks when they were finished.

Hermione decided to speak to Draco while walking to their meeting place with the others. "Draco, how do you think things are going with Ginny and Blaise?"

He chuckled slightly. Remembering the way he had to coax and prod Blaise into this. "Well I'm not exactly sure, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

They entered the Three Broomsticks to see it crowded as usual, and scanned the room looking for those they were supposed to meet. Seeing them seated at a long table in the back with Pansy, Ron, Harry and Luna they approached them.

"Well don't you all look cozy. Seems everyones getting on ok." Draco said in observance.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and took the seat next to Ginny and Draco followed her lead and took the seat next to her. Hermione leaned in and asked Ginny how things were going. Ginny just shrugged and shook her head.

Hermione decided to engage Blaise in conversation, "So Zabini, how are you doing? We've never really spoken before but Draco explained thats because you are a little shy. I'm please to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and gripped it firmly and shook twice. Hermione was pleased and smiled at him.

"It's not that I'm really shy, it's just that when you don't know someone it's hard to know how to engage them in conversation. You know what I'm sayin?" Blaise returned as a responce to Hermione.

She nodded that she understood, "Yes, well I completely understand. If Draco here hadn't taken to insulting me all these years, we probably never would have spoken at all. So, yes I understand." She smiled again.

"Oi, Hermione! That's not exactly fair, I do recall a few times I didn't insult you. I would insult Potter or Weasley and you would immediately respond for them. I wondered for a long time if they forgot how to speak for themselves. But then I realized its not they don't know how to speak, but you just can't keep your mouth shut." He said this as a joke and Hermione took it upon herself to jab him in the ribs with her elbow.

Harry and Ron sat shocked at the passing between them, along with just about everyone else at the table. How did they go from mortal enemies to being so comfortable around each other? Oh yes, the kiss that was very plainly exposed for all of the school to see.

The banter continued and eventually they were all engaged in laughter, each taking turns jokingly making fun of one another. Draco and Hermione observed as Ginny and Blaise slowly began relaxing and engaging each other in conversation about this or that. And before they left Hogsmeade everyone seemed on good terms.

When they all returned to Hogwarts, the decided to eat dinner together at the end of the Slytherin table, this shocked onlookers, but none of them noticed. They continued on with their joyous banter and conversations. All through dinner they laughed and joked. Sometimes reminicing about past arguements and the like.

Just as most students were about half way through dinner, the Head-mistress stood up and tinkled a glass with a spoon to get everyones attention.

"Excuse me students for interrupting your meal. But the other teachers and myself have come up with a way for some of you to get to know each other a little better. We have decided that tomorrow after breakfast, you will all be placed into groups and assigned an empty classroom. In each group you will be given approximately three hours to talk, laugh, argue, whatever takes your fansy. Within reason that is. This is going to be a 'Get-to-know-my-match session. Along with others you may not know. Groups will be up to ten people and you will be notified in the morning with whom you are grouped and where to take yourselves. Now everyone please continue enjoying your meal. And sleep well, tomorrow could be stressful for some. But no use pro-longing the inevitable."

With that she resumed her seat, and everyone began talking at once. Those seated at the end of the Slytherin table weren't really worried they had already begun to get to know their mates.

The next morning close to the end of breakfast, McGonagall stood up. Everyone turned to her, most students still groggy, not quite awake yet.

"Please give me your attention," she waited for everyone to quiet.

"In light of the fact that most of you are not morning people we have decided to post-pone the session, until this evening. Please forgive us for setting an unlikely time for you to get to know your mates. We hadn't realized what an inconvenience it would be for you all on a Sunday morning. So go on about your business and we will resume the grouping this evening." McGonagall having completed her speech sat again.

Sighs of relief were heard all through the Great Hall. Everyone readily agreed this evening would be a better time. She was right most students were not morning people.

Throughout the day there were alot of discussions about the impending meeting of the mates, and what could possibly happen, but most everyone was comfortable with being able to post-pone it. Many students continued like normal, studying and getting their work done for tomorrow morning.

Well thats if for this chapter. Next will have the meeting of groups! Will be up soon, I promise.

Thanks for reading and please review. I know this chapter was kinda OOC for everyone, and a little boring but we are leading up to the good stuff. :)


End file.
